Highschool Politics
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if when Nerissa went to school, disguised as Stacy, she took the other glamoured former guardians with her and didn't realize Highschool politics changed since she had been in school? Will realized this and used it to her advantage big time... poor prissy rissy is caught right where Will wants her to be... and they both know it. AU OOC and FEMSLASH rated T to M
1. Chapter 1

**W.I.T.C.H. T is for Trauma AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Nerissa glamoured up and went to school again she took the other former guardians with her… but she didn't realize that school politics had changed since she's been away…something that Will uses to her advantage. AU OOC and femslash.)**

"You wanna be a biatch. That's fine with me, _Nerissa_. I'm calling you and your mindless drones out!" Will said loudly in the middle of the cafeteria, glaring darkly at 'Stacy' and her four 'friends'. Her comment broke the boys fawning over Nerissa out of their spell, Nigel and Martin blushing darkly in embarrassment as they returned to Trainee and Irma's sides while a newly arrive Erica smiled at Hay-lin. The whole cafeteria aside from the five 'transfers' looked shocked and gasped as they stared between the two 'leaders' of the groups.

"Am I supposed to care?" 'Stacy' asked not even acknowledging that Will used her real name. Everyone looked surprised at this while Will smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's the matter? Don't know how high school works? Someone explain to the clueless banshee what is going on." Will said causing the Grubber sisters to grin.

"Oh please say we can do it Princess!" The older one asked, nearly begging, as she and her sister jumped up and down excitedly.

"Why are they calling you Princess?" Nerissa asked confused and causing everyone to look at her.

"Man your _old_ school must be really _old fashioned_ if you don't even know something so simple." Will said smirking and causing her friends to snicker a bit at her emphasis on old.

"Grubbers, since you two want to do it so badly go right ahead. I need to speak with Principal Knickerbocker." Will ordered, causing the two to grin at each other before nodding at Will and giving her mock salutes. Will calmly strode out of the cafeteria, stopping Matt and her friends with a simple wave of her hand while the cafeteria doors were opened for her by Kurt and Clubber.

"Uriah." Will spoke calmly, casually, and causing the 'leader' of the 'bad boys' to stand up straight and look at her.

"Yeah princess?" Uriah asked causing Will to look at him out the corner of her eye.

"You and these two keep the clueless transfers from leaving before the Grubbers are done with them and make sure they don't sneak off to try and cheat. If you need help… ask either the other four girls and their boys or get some of the other students to help you." Will ordered causing the three boys to smirk at each other.

"You got it Princess. Yo Nigel! Help us out by blocking the other door. Clubber get the kitchen door, Kurt side door, I'll stay here." Uriah ordered his two friends while Nigel grinned as he and Matt, who was grinning as well, stood and blocked off the only other double door in the Cafeteria as Will walked out the door. The large double metal door slammed shut behind her almost ominously as Uriah stood in front of it while Clubber and Kurt stood in front of the other two doors in the room, effectively trapping the five former guardians in the cafeteria.

"Now then. Time to educate you five. Take a seat." Bess Grubber said motioning to the empty table nearby.

"No thank you." Nerissa said stubbornly and causing Courtney Grubber to grin meanly.  
"That wasn't a question. Guys?" Courtney asked looking as some football players nearby who nodded and literally picked the five women up, much to the other four current Guardians amusement as the five struggled slightly. The five were literally carried to the empty table and made to sit with one bulky linebacker standing behind each of the other four and the star blocker behind Nerissa.

"There now that that's done let us begin. In each school there is one major position that all girls are after at one point in time or another. This is the position as the Queen of the school. Usually it's a senior that has this position but we have an exception. Here Will is the Queen, but since she doesn't like being called Queen for some reason we call her princess instead." Bess began as she stood in front of the C.H.Y.K.N. girls.

"Usually she would have boys wanting to date her and admirers from every year, heck she does even but they aren't to the same insane degree as they would usually be because one she is dating Matt, and two because she is absolutely oblivious to any other boys advances. It took her a while and everyone else working together for her to even notice that Matt liked her." Courtney said snickering, Will was absolutely oblivious to how people who liked each other acted considering her parents relationship…it wasn't much of a surprise to the others.

"Now normally girls like me and sister would hate her guts and try to dethrone her to become Queen ourselves but… Will has something special about her. She is a natural born leader and she very rarely uses that to her advantage. She relies on her on merit, her own hard work for any and everything she wants or gets usually… although she is really stubborn about trying to understand her school work on her own." Bess said causing many to snicker. It was well known that while Will was great at strategies and tactics and was one mean chess player… she sucked at school work.

"We offer to help her with her class work and do her homework for her but she won't let us since she says that it's wrong to do so. She didn't want anyone doing her work for her. If it was done then she did it herself, it might not be right but she did it herself and tried her best. To be honest most of us think she deserves at least a B in her classes for just that." Martin, the leader of the 'geek or nerd' faction said shrugging his shoulders while the others nodded in agreement. Will could be the leader of the chess club if she wanted to be…she was just so busy all the time that she couldn't risk joining it just yet.

"For those of us who aren't interested in dating her…she's either helped us greatly in some way and never asked for anything in return or we see her as a sister. My baby brother would probably still be lost in the woods or dead if it weren't for her and the other 'fearless five'." The blocker behind Nerissa spoke up on behalf of half the school while the other four W.I.T.C.H. girls blushed slightly at all the agreeing murmurs from their classmates. Nerissa looked surprised at this, she had no knowledge of the girls ever mentioning using their powers outside of official Guardian work.

"Now by her 'calling you out' she means that you've made an enemy of her and she's going to do something about it. As the reigning Queen she gets to choose the 'trial'. Will almost always uses five stages, five 'trials' if you will when challenging someone. She doesn't challenge someone often…but when she does she has a good reason for it and a good strategy to use against them. I don't know what you and your drones did to piss her off enough to actually call you out but you deserve it most likely. Will does not do something to someone who doesn't deserve it." Courtney said causing Nerissa to furrow her brow as she tried to think of what the trials would be. She barely even noticed the glares and mistrusting looks she was getting from the other students simply for Will calling her out.

"Since she challenged you and your drones at once, it'll be the five of you against her alone in the trials so you don't have to worry about the other four Guardians at least. That's one of the titles the five have at school at least. Since they always seem to be guarding other people, and closely guard any secrets they have, they're called the Guardians. For some reason it really suits them and they find it amusing. Their other title is the Fearless Five cause nothing seems to scare them. I saw Will clothesline an armed robber in the middle of the street the other day, before kicking the gun out of his hand and then really kicking his butt… and all of that without even breathing hard or looking the least bit scared!" Bess said causing a few others to nod in agreement while Nerissa was even more surprised that the five girls were so well respected and coveted amongst their peers. She could also see why they thought their title was amusing, she saw the irony in it herself.

"After each trial, the victor of the trial is allowed to ask one request from the loser that must be fulfilled by the loser willingly or they lose all rights to be considered a student in our minds and they automatically lose all the trials and the challenge is finished. Since it seems like they know you somehow, you can expect Will to either play to her strengths, your weaknesses or do her specialty." Courtney said causing Nerissa's mind to race as she thought of anything the red head could challenge her in, realizing that this is the perfect opportunity to win the Heart of Kandrakar and the five Guardians.

"So what's her specialty?" Nerissa asked trying to find a way t beat the red head at her own game, knowing full well that for her cover not to be completely blown she had to go along with this challenge. That clever red head had Nerissa right where she wanted her, and both of them damn well knew it.

"Choosing a completely and utterly random challenge." Most of the cafeteria choruses at once.

"Great. So I have no idea what she might throw at us." Nerissa growled earning nods from everyone else.

"Here. Since it seems she knows you and you know here you can use the notebook and pencils to try and figure out what the challenge could be. Not like it'll help you much." Martin said tossing a notebook and some pencils in front of Nerissa who immediately nodded and got to work.

"And what makes you say it won't help me?" Nerissa asked although she didn't look up from her hastily but neatly written ideas and plans. The answer nearly caused Nerissa to slam her head on the table in frustration. Great just freaking great.

"Cause Will always thinks outside of the box, so much so she doesn't even know there's a box there, and never does what someone thinks she will. She's always picking any and everything that no one else thinks of doing."


	2. Chapter 2

**W.I.T.C.H. T is for Trauma AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Okay I talked to principal Knickerbocker and she's going to allow the challenge to be done in the auditorium in front of the whole school." Will said smirking as she entered the cafeteria again, Uriah and Andrew Hornsby opening the door for her this time.

"So are you going to tell us what the challenge is or not?" Nerissa asked sneering at Will and earning glares from everyone for her tone.

"Follow me and you'll find out when we get there." Will said calmly and causing Nerissa to scowl but follow with her drones and the rest of the school not far behind her. Walking into the auditorium Nerissa scowled at the sight of the whole school, how the red head talked Knickerbocker into doing this she had no idea.

"You five versus me. The Grubbers already explained everything to you. This challenge is simple. A singing contest with the rest of the school as the judge." Will said without looking back at Nerissa who stopped cold and looked at the red head in horror. Yan-lin couldn't carry a tune if she glued it to her hands and Nerissa herself was tone deaf. Cassidy and Halinor were amazing singers though and Kadma was not half bad herself, but Will was completely unknown! There were no reports of the girl ever having sung before. The other students were likewise surprised by the challenge.

"Wow Will I've never heard you sing before. Are you sure you can win?" Irma asked causing Will to smirk slightly.

"Well we'll see won't we? Why don't you let Cassidy go first Nerissa?" Will asked causing Nerissa to scowl as the overhead projector came on, showing song lyrics against the screen on stage.

"As the challenger and reigning champ I get to choose the songs. First up is Me Against the World. Cassidy why don't you go first?" Will asked smiling at Cassidy who looked at Nerissa, causing the woman to grit her teeth but nod. Cassidy sang the lyrics in time with the music and in the right tune…but her voice was so emotionless and dead that it caused many to wince but clap politely.

Then Will sang the same thing, causing jaws to drop including Nerissa's!

"Damn Will! We need to let you join our band! You'd be our lead singer for any girl related songs!" Nigel finally said loudly, breaking everyone from their shock as the whole auditorium to break out in cheers and whistles, making Will blush slightly.

"Looks like I win Nerissa. So why don't you give them their free will back?" Will asked smirking as she nodded her head at the other four former Guardians. Nerissa clenched her teeth in anger but nodded sharply as she summoned her seal in front of everyone. With a brief flash of purple the four other formers blinked as their faces faded into confusion.

"Why are we at the school?" Yan-lin asked looking around but stopping when she caught sight of an alive Cassidy looking around confused.

"What happened?" Cassidy said causing Halinor and Kadma's heads to whip around in shock.

"Cassidy! But how? I-I thought you were dead!" Halinor said throwing her arms around her red haired friend and hugging the girl around the neck tightly.

"Apparently not! It's good to see you too Hallie but I won't be alive much longer if you don't loosen your grip." Cassidy choked out, beginning to turn blue while Halinor released the red head and quickly apologized while Kadma stepped over and slapped the red head on the back of the head.

"What the heck was that for Kat!?" Cassidy demanded, massaging her head as she turned and punched Kadma in the stomach, causing the dark skinned woman to smirk as she easily deflected it.

"Yep you're real and you're alive. Damn just when I was beginning to think that the last few weeks were a nightmare. You really _are_ back, heaven help us." Kadma said sighing but smirking slightly.

"Geez didn't anyone miss me?" Cassidy asked with a pout, feeling a bit hurt.

"Oh you were missed MacLean but I had gotten used to not having to wake up to your overzealous wake up calls." Kadma said shrugging her shoulders at the red head who just grinned at this. So she had been missed!

"You have to admit that they're funny Kitty Kat!" Cassidy said causing Will, Halinor, Yan-lin, Nerissa, and even Cassidy herself to plug their ears immediately.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kadma bellowed, looking pissed off to the extreme.

"Calm down Kat." Halinor said softly as she gently touched the taller woman's arm.

"Now that the reunion is done…perhaps we can get back to the competition." Will said causing the four to look confused as they looked at her.

"Will!" Halinor said lighting u as she darted over and hugged the red heads neck happily.

"Nice to see you too Halinor… well nice to see you when you aren't a mindless slave trying to kill me that is." Will said hugging the woman back before smirking while Halinor suddenly went into a frenzy.

"What? Oh no! Let me see where I hit you with my flames immediately! Are you hurt at all?" Halinor fretted motherly over the red head who just smiled at her.

"Later. Right now Nerissa is still in the middle of the challenge. I'm afraid it's you five against me still although Cassidy's done already." Will said causing the others to look upset although Cassidy looked relieved as she stood on Will's side while the school was confused.

"Nerissa enslaved them to be her mindless drones a while ago and the way she did it left their memories fuzzy and them attacking me and the rest of the fearless five." Will explained to everyone, causing them to all 'oh' slightly in understanding.

"Y? Why don't you go next in the challenge? I'm saving Nerissa for last." Will said smiling at the Chinese woman who looked confused.

"Okay but what am I doing?" Yan-lin asked confused. Halinor, Kadma, Cassidy, Nerissa, Hay-lin and Will plugged their ears at the simple answer Will gave her.

"You're going to sing the song on the board right there."


	3. Chapter 3

**W.I.T.C.H. T is for Trauma AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

After the ear killing that was Yan-lin's singing Will healed everyone's ears with her singing One Girl Revolution just like Yan-lin had… only much much better. The former Guardians were surprised at how good Will was as Taranee mentally informed them about everything.

"Fine what do you want?" Nerissa growled causing Will to smirk deviously.

"For you to drop the glamour around yourself. They can stay the same." Will said causing Nerissa to growl as she did as told, causing a lot of people to look horrified at how horrible she looked without the glamour.

"Dude… that is one ugly chick." Uriah said a little too loudly, causing Nerissa to glower at him while the other formers and the current guardians were snickering up storms.

"Halinor? You want to sing the next song?" Will asked looking at the blond who smiled kindly, maternally at her and looked at the lyrics.

"Sure. I like the looks of this song." Halinor said smirking as she read the song.

"**Is**** it too late?  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear of the damage  
The meaning to  
Our words of love  
Has disappeared  
We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so  
Are you friend or foe?  
Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe?  
'Cause I used to know...  
The promises  
Hollow concessions  
An innocent  
Show of affection  
I touch your hand  
A hologram  
Are you still ****there****?  
We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so  
Are you friend or foe?  
Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe?  
'Cause I used to know  
We used to  
We used to  
We used to  
We used to, used to  
Is it too late?  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear of the damage  
The meaning to  
Our words of love  
Has disappeared  
We used to...  
Love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so  
Are you friend or foe?  
Love one another  
Live for each other  
So are you friend or foe?  
'Cause I used to know**

**Cause I used to know  
'Cause I used to know,  
Are you friend or foe?  
Lie undercover so  
Are you friend or foe?  
Love one another  
Live for each other**

**So are you friend or for?**

**Friend or ****Foe****…"**

There was a moment of shocked silence before a thunderous applause sounded, causing Halinor to blush shyly. She had sang that song with such pure emotion that it took everyone by surprise while she stared straight into Nerissa's eyes.

"Way to go Halinor. I just might lose this one. Better choose a different song huh? Don't think I can beat you at that one." Will said grinning as she gently hip checked the blond who blushed harder and shoved her back.

"I'm not that good. You'll probably beat me much easier than you think." Halinor said earning disbelieving looks from everyone else while Kadma merely sighed and smiled.

"I told you before princess. You underestimate yourself and sell yourself short far too much." Kadma said fondly while flicking Halinor nose. Halinor scrunched her nose up on reflex and giggled slightly at Kadmas action, causing Will to roll her eyes along with Cassidy, Yan-lin, heck even Nerissa!

"Okay you two that's enough flirting. You can finish making googily eyes at each other later." Will said causing Cassidy to snicker while Halinor and Kadma's faces flamed red in a heartbeat.

"We aren't flirting!" The two yelled in unison, causing quite a few people to snort including Nerissa.

"One reason enslaving them is a good thing… they aren't in total denial over their feelings for each other. They're behavior on _that_ subject got annoying enough after a month." Nerissa said snorting again as she crossed her arms over her chest, causing the two in question to blush darker as they looked at each other.

"I'd better start singing now before World War 3 starts." Will said grinning as she switched the song lyrics with a simple snap of her fingers.

"**Sparkling angel I believed**

**You were my savior in my time of need.**

**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**

**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

**I see the angels,**

**I'll lead them to your door.**

**There's no escape now,**

**No mercy no more.**

**No remorse cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart.**

**You took my heart,**

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wish they would turn into real.**

**You broke the promise and made me realize.**

**It was all just a lie.**

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**

**Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.**

**Fallen angel, tell me why?**

**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**

**I see the angels,**

**I'll lead them to your door**

**There's no escape now**

**No mercy no more**

**No remorse cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart**

**You took my heart,**

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wished they would turn into real.**

**You broke the promise and made me realize.**

**It was all just a lie.**

**Could have been forever.**

**Now we have reached the end.**

**This world may have failed you,**

**It doesn't give you reason why.**

**You could have chosen a different path in life.**

**The smile when you tore me apart.**

**You took my heart,**

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wish they would turn into real.**

**You broke the promise and made me realize.**

**It was all just a lie.**

**Could have been forever.**

**Now we have reached the end."**

After Will was done there was an even louder roar of applause from the others than Halinor got, it helped that four of the five former Guardians were clapping too. That song seemed to be personal for Will since she had stared off into nothing as she sang it.

"Fine. Third win for you. What do you want?" Nerissa said glaring at Will, she had hoped that Halinor would have won that one! She just needed one win! Nerissa really did growl at the annoying red heads request.

"Give the Heart of Zambala back to Kadma, she can choose whether or not to leave the other three hooked up to it."


	4. Chapter 4

**W.I.T.C.H. T is for Trauma AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Thank you Will. You three can stay hooked up to the Heart, I don't mind. You on the other hand…" Kadma said taking back what was rightfully hers as she smiled at her friends before turning and glaring darkly at Nerissa.

"Easy Kat. Wait until Will's done with her, then we can get a bit of payback." Halinor said gently touching Kadmas arm, staying the taller woman who sighed but nodded.

"Suppose it's my turn next. What am I singing?" Kadma asked sighing as she turned and looked at Will who grinned deviously and went to a computer real quick, a small soft conversation later and Kadma went bright red at the lyrics on the screen.

"I'm killing you for this later." Kadma growled at Will who just smirked at her.

"You're welcome to try. But who knows? With this you two might finally be able to get over yourselves and get together." Will said smirking and causing Kadma to growl as she blushed and glanced at Halinor.

"**We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know**

**How to say**

**How I feel**

**Those three words**

**Are said too much**

**They're not enough**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time**

**Chasing cars**

**Around our heads**

**I need your grace**

**To remind me**

**To find my own**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**

There was a lot of laughing and cheering during and after the song, no one missed how Kadma kept glancing at Halinor throughout the whole song, her face turning bright red every time she caught sight of Halinor looking at her.

"Okay now you have to finish the song." Will said grinning at how red the two were whenever they caught each others eyes during the song.

"But I did." Kadma said confused and causing Will to shake her head.

"Nope. Not yet you haven't. Whenever someone sings that song, at the end of it they have to say the name of the person they love." Will said smirking, knowing that neither of the two 'lover birds' as they were called, would know that what she just said was a bold faced lie… and none of the audience was going to point out that fact either. Kadma turned a deep brilliant red color at that little tidbit as she glanced frantically at Halinor.

"If I can give you some advice? Your pride is what got you into the whole mindless drone thing to start with. So just swallow your pride right now." Will said not losing her smirk as she looked Kadma in the eyes. Kadma took several deep breaths to calm her nerves before she muttered something so that no one could hear her except the air guardians.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Will said putting on a confused look, causing Kadma to blush a little more as she muttered it so that everyone could only hear a faint whisper.

"Still can't hear you. Try a little louder." Will said leaning towards Kadma, exchanging mischievous grins with Cassidy as she did so. Kadma murmured it a little louder.

"Speak up Kaddie. I can't hear you." Cassidy said earning a withering look from the former guardian of Earth, who then murmured it a little louder. They could almost make out the name now.

"Nope still can't hear you. Just spit it out already Kaddie." _Nerissa_ of all people said this time, shaking her head slightly.

"Halinor!" Kadma finally said loudly, earning confused looks from the three 'tricksters' as she was going to call them now.

"What about Hallie? What's she got to do with the person you love?" Cassidy asked sounding ever so clueless and innocent.

"Halinor! I love Halinor! I said it are you happy now?" Kat a said glaring at the three tricksters before freezing when she saw Halinor staring at her wide eyed.

"You love me?" Halinor asked in a whisper as she stared at Kadma, the auditorium dead silent now aside from the blond's question.

"I always have." Kadma said softly, not looking at the blond as she stared at her feet.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Halinor whispered, barely believing her ears.

"You're the closest thing to perfect there is… and I can't offer you anything except my heart… what chance did I have fi you loving me back? I was always content to just be your friend, your protector, and your confidante." Kadma said shaking her head slightly and only glancing up when she heard a choked sob. Halinor had tears in her eyes and her hands over her mouth as she stared at Kadma with… was that a happy expression? Kadma looked back down, not daring to let herself look too long for fear of hoping for what she thought was impossible.

Kadma's head shot up at the sound of hurried footsteps, only for her to get knocked on her back by a blond missile who then claimed the dark skinned woman's mouth with her own.

_'I love you too Kat. I always have and always will.'_ Halinor said telepathically since her mouth was too busy at the moment, although not being used to having her powers back in full force meant that she accidentally broadcasted that message to everyone even non-Guardians. Kadma's eyes widened even further before she closed them and kissed Halinor back with just as much fever and love.  
"About time. Nice plan Will." Nerissa said shaking her head slightly before smiling at Will who just grinned as she high-fived Cassidy and Yan-lin.

"Why thank you oh master manipulator." Will said grinning at Nerissa who snorted at this.

"You've tricked me into a contest you knew that you'd win the majority of, made me release those four, give up the Heart of Zambala, show my true looks to the whole school, and then managed to do the impossible by getting those two dense morons together. How is it that I'm the manipulator? I have a feeling that all of my current wins, and even the wins from when I first showed up as a 'villain', were all part of some grand plan you had." Nerissa said shaking her head slightly and causing Will to grin.

"Well first we had to get you overconfident enough to reveal who you are and what your plan was, then we had to test your abilities and strategies, and then I decided to strike with this little plan. Hey are the two of them planning on coming back up for air anytime soon?" Will said causing jaws to drop at her strategy, which seemed to have worked perfectly mind you, before looking at the still kissing Halinor and Kadma.

"Someone get a water hose and hose em down before their cloths start coming off." Will said raising an eyebrow, the two had been kissing for well over five minutes by now.

"Allow me!" Cassidy said brightening up, with a wave of her hands the two making out women separated as they were doused with a large glob of water.

"Cassidy!" Kadma and Halinor yelled, turning and glaring at the red head who was blinking down at her hands.

"I just meant it to be a small glob of water not that much I swear!" Cassidy said holding her hands up and summoning up a water shield to block the green fireballs Halinor sent at her, one of which evaporated the shield and the others knocking her off of her feet and across the stage until she was caught by Yan-lin and Will.

"Oh _Kandrakar_! I'm sorry Cassidy, I promise I didn't mean to make them that strong. I'm not used to having my powers back full force again." Halinor said darting across the stage to check on her friend worriedly, not even noticing the crowd that was staring at her in disbelief and shock and the one woman laughing loudly.

"I'm okay Hallie! Being the water guardian means I have quite a bit of built in immunity to fire. Double so given how often you would chase me with fireballs back in the day." Cassidy said grinning as she stood up, her cloths being the only thing hurt.

"You just blew our cover big time." Will said sighing as she looked at the two who just showed their powers in front of everyone.

"What do you mean? Surely they already knew of you being Guardians?" Yan-lin asked looking around confused.

"No they didn't! We kept it a secret just so we had semi normal lives to come back to after a mission." Irma called up at them, causing everyone to stare between the five current Guardians and the five older ones shocked and confused.

"Oh… we got found out within the first week of starting our term as Guardians. The whole town knew within an hour." Halinor said shrugging her shoulders with a slightly apologetic smile.

"Yeah and everyone was shocked that sweet innocent, timid Halinor was a butt kicking fairy that could shoot fireballs!" Knickerbocker called up to the stage, causing everyone to turn to her. Many were surprised when Halinor nearly flew across the auditorium to hug the elderly principal, her words shocking them even more.

"Katherine! What are you doing here big sister?"


	5. Chapter 5

**W.I.T.C.H. T is for Trauma AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Huh?" Irma asked for everyone, looking at Halinor shocked.

"Well baby sister I'm the principal now, I have been since dad retired all those years ago." Katherine said chuckling as she patted Halinors head.

"Of course you'd live up to the family legacy." Halinor said gently swatting Knickerbockers hand away.

"Sorry but not all of us can grow wings and shoot fireballs like you or shoot lightning like mom could." Katherine shot back causing Halinor to smile and shrug her shoulders at this.

"Not like I asked to be a guardian but I'm pretty happy I was chosen. Let me guess sister. You didn't let the new guardians know you knew what they are the minute you saw Will with the necklace?" Halinor asked glancing at the four elemental guardians staring at Knickerbocker shocked.

"I let Will know!" Knickerbocker said defensively causing everyone to turn to the smirking Will.

"We decided to keep it quiet in order to surprise the other girls." Will said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Katherine's idea?" Halinor asked blankly, causing Will to nod and Halinor to roll her eyes.

"You're as bad as Cassidy with your jokes and pranks Kathy." Halinor told her big sister, causing her to snort and roll her eyes at her sister who had began walking back to Kadma's side.

"Not all of us are spoil sport goody two shoes who'd live in a library if we could!" Knickerbocker called after her sister, earning a middle finger from the blond, much to her shock.

"Looks like it's my turn to sing again." Will said, although she was snickering at what Halinor had done. A simple snap of her fingers caused the lyrics on screen to change, although unlike the older women she didn't need to look at them once. The music started up along with a background talker.

**"I speak to you for the first time as Prime Minister in a solemn hour for the life of our country, of our empire, of our allies, and, above all, of the cause of Freedom.**

**Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour**

**Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us**

**Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!**

**In my darkest hours I could not foresee**

**That the tide could turn so fast to this degree**

**Can't believe my eyes**

**How can you be so blind?**

**Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?**

**Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned**

**So in the end now what have we gained?**

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**

**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**

**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,**

**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**

**Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?**

**Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?**

**If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside**

**It will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time**

**Will we remember all of the suffering**

**Cause if we fail it will be in vain**

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**

**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**

**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,**

**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony**

**"A tremendous battle is raging in France and Flanders. The Germans, by a remarkable combination of air bombing and heavily armored tanks, have broken through the French defenses north of the Maginot Line, and strong columns of their armored vehicles are ravaging the open country, which for the first day or two was without defenders. They have penetrated deeply and spread alarm and confusion in their track."**

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**

**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**

**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,**

**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony!**

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour Solemn hour!**

**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us All around us!**

**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,**

**Can we break free from chains of never-ending ****agony**

"Go Will!" Irma whistled as cheering and applause broke out again, causing those on stage to look at each other. They couldn't tell who had earned more applause, Will or Kadma.

"Tie?" Will offered causing the taller woman to nod while Nerissa sighed, all of the best singers on her side had either lost or tied with the young red head…she was screwed.

"Sure. That means neither of us have to do anything." Kadma said shrugging her shoulders and causing Will to nod in agreement.

"Okay then. Looks like you're up next Nerissa." Will said turning to look at the older Keeper who just sighed slightly.

"Can't I just forfeit now? I'm tone deaf…and since you managed to beat the best singers of my old team…" Nerissa asked halfway pleadingly and causing Will to think about it for a minute….

"Hmm…how about…no. Might as well finish this up." Will said smirking and causing Nerissa to damn near pout at this.

"You're doing it just to mess with me now aren't you?" Nerissa asked causing Will to give her a cheeky grin.

"I know that grin anywhere. It's just like Halinors…you _are_ just screwing with me now."


End file.
